Откровенно о тебе
by susanivanova12
Summary: Откровения проститутки


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: NC 17

**Пейринг**: нжп/Хаус

**Жанр**: General

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Откровения проститутки

**Статус**: закончен

**Откровенно о тебе**

Когда я только приехала с дочкой, денег не хватало катастрофически и решение выйти ночью на «точку» сложилось само собой. По началу было неловко, но я же не пятнадцатилетняя школьница – бояться секса и мужиков!

Словом… противно? Ну, было такое, но деньги были нужны позарез, дочку кормить, одевать, обучать… на стыд долго не проживешь.

Девчонки сразу принялись пугать хромоногим дьяволом, что он, мол, редкая мразь, страшен, уродлив и вообще – с ним лучше не связываться, свет, мол, не видел такого маньяка.

И надо же было именно в первый же вечер встретить именно этого маньяка!

Коленки дрожали так, что казалось, я вот-вот упаду.

Мотоцикл остановился около нашей стайки и мужчина кивнул на меня:

-Новенькая? Сколько?

Сутенер назвал стандартную таксу и человек согласился.

Закидывая ногу в седло мотоцикла, могла ли я тогда подумать, что эта встреча полностью изменит мою жизнь…

-Выпьешь?- он снял шлем и я скорее от неожиданности, чем от отвращения вздрогнула: он был… не-е-ет, не красив, но, по меньшей мере, привлекателен – высокий, голубоглазый, с уставшим лицом.

-Э… да, спасибо,- пролепетала я.

Он действительно хромал, тяжело опираясь на трость, но по сути ничего особенно страшного в нем не было.

Он вышел из кухни и сунул мне в руки стакан с виски.

-Первый раз?- поинтересовался он, опускаясь на диван.

Я отпила, закашлялась так, что у меня выступили слезы, и кивнула.

-Я заплатил за секс,- напомнил он.

Разумеется, я совсем забыла, кто я, мистер Босс!

Я скинула коротенькую курточку и сапожки на каблуках.

-Отсоси,- без обиняков он расстегнул джинсы и чуть приспустил.

Я опустилась на колени, дрожа, как лист на ветру. Девчонки рассказывали про садистов-клиентов, про то, что синяки и выбитые зубы потом пришлось замазывать и лечить, но человек передо мной не делал ничего страшного, просто сидел и выжидательно смотрел на меня.

Едва я прикоснулась к его члену губами, он удовлетворенно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку дивана, вцепившись руками в обивку.

-Да-а-а, детка,- прошептал он…

-Ничего так, Глубокая Глотка,- он кинул на стол купюры и сотню сверху.- Далеко пойдешь.

Так я получила свое «милое» прозвище.

Хаус, хочу сказать тебе, что ты самая большая задница и сволочь Штатов!

Нет, не так, ты величайший засранец мира!

Да, так лучше…

После того случая девчонки подробно разузнали у меня ощущения. Да какие там ощущения, если я до смерти боялась этого… Хауса!

Они сказали, что он светило медицины, что возглавляет отделение Диагностики в Принстон-Плейнсборо, что у него травмирована нога вследствие операции, что он одинок, язвителен и обращается с пациентами как последняя скотина.

Я поверила и не поверила одновременно. Может, я и проститутка, но я не дура – его глаза выдавали его. Пусть я смотрела больше на его член, чем на лицо, но короткого усталого и какого-то затравленного взгляда мне вполне хватило, чтобы составить первоначальное мнение об этом человеке. Квартира холостяка, хотя и чистая, батарея бутылок на полу, старенький телевизор, какие-то таблетки на столике около дивана… недурная картина для начала.

Он приезжал раз в неделю, иногда реже и выбирал меня или мою новую подругу Эмми.

И он всегда давал «на чай».

Правило проститутки простое – не целуй клиента в губы, пользуйся презервативами и почаще бывай у врача по возможности, если есть страховка.

Я его не целовала, да он и не хотел сам. Чаще всего это был просто секс. Минет, потом я ложилась, раздвигала ноги или садилась сверху.

Он никогда не снимал брюки полностью, но однажды я увидела огромный уродливый шрам у него на ноге. Наверное, я как-то показала это на лице, что он грубо спихнул меня с себя. я думала, что он ударит меня – я так и не отработала деньги, но он молча застегнул ширинку и ушел на кухню, бросив на прощание:

-Проваливай.

Я стояла посреди комнаты голая, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой, и не зная, что делать.

Кое-как одевшись, я прошла к нему. Он стоял около кухонной плиты и пил что-то из стакана, потирая больную ногу.

-Я…- начала я.

Он обернулся так резко, что я отпрыгнула.

-Я велел убираться!- прорычал он, с грохотом опуская стакан на столешницу.

-Извини, я только хотела…

-Плевать мне на твои извинения,- он отвернулся и снова принялся тереть бедро.- Проваливай!

Я не знаю, что я тогда думала и почему не ушла, но я подошла к нему сзади и коснулась напряженной спины.

-Я сделаю массаж, если хочешь,- предложила я.- Я умею, честно.

Мой голос звучал как-то жалко, самой было противно, но он не придал этому значения.

Голубые глаза посмотрели мне в душу.

-Рискни.

-Здесь?- я окинула взглядом кухню.- Может…

-Пошли,- он повернулся ко мне спиной и прошел вглубь квартиры.

Я никогда не была у него в спальне, только в гостиной и то недолго – минет не отнимал больше десяти-пятнадцати минут, а на секс уходило примерно столько же.

Что я ожидала увидеть? Келью с узкой койкой и серым одеялом или роскошный сексодром, но передо мной стояла довольно обычная кровать, без излишеств.

Он осторожно сел на кровать и снова принялся массировать бедро.

-Дай, я,- я осторожно спустила с него джинсы.- Ложись.

Он послушно вытянулся на кровати.

Я постаралась вспомнить все, чему научилась на курсах массажа и взмолилась богу, чтобы все прошло удачно и он хоть немного расслабился. Даже во время секса он был напряжен до неимоверия – видимо, нога сильно болела. Он глотал какие-то таблетки, морщился, когда я седлала его сверху.

Я массировала и массировала, пока руки не устали, но я готова была продолжать и дальше – он, кажется, расслабился и задремал.

В тот вечер у нас ничего не было – я накинула на него одеяло и вышла, не взяв деньги.

Следующим вечером он снова приехал на точку.

-Садись,- коротко бросил он, и я вскарабкалась на его мотоцикл.

Никогда не думала, что будет приятно просто так сидеть сзади него и обнимать его за талию.

Он вообще был мало похож на остальных расфуфыренных клиентов, разъезжающих на «тачках».

-Можешь повторить вчерашнее?- он не стал особо беспокоиться обо мне, сразу снимая джинсы и ложась на кровать.

-Конечно, но лучше с кремом,- кивнула я.- У тебя есть?

Он перекатился на кровати и сунул руку в прикроватную тумбочку, доставая тюбик.

-Пойдет?

Я выдавила крем на руку и понюхала – пахло мятой, очевидно, холодящий эффект крема хоть немного успокаивал его травмированную кожу.

Я растерла крем между ладонями и прикоснулась к его бедру – он вздрогнул.

-Я не причиню боли,- прошептала я, бережно массируя.

Минут пять я растирала его кожу, а потом…

-Что ты…- задохнулся он, когда я губами коснулась его члена, спрятанного под трусами.

-Тш-ш-ш!- прошептала я.- Расслабься.

Он снова откинулся на кровати и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь на мою милость.

Прикосновения моего языка к его головке, легкие растирания ноги – он возбудился.

Проститутки никогда не занимаются любовью – само по себе это кощунственно по отношению к фразе. Мы занимаемся сексом, трахаемся… как-то так, но этот раз стал другим.

Он нежно прикоснулся к моим волосам, чуть нажимая на затылок, когда я заглотила его член до основания, тихо вздохнул и застонал.

Я не поняла, когда он опрокинул меня на спину и навис надо мной. Я испугалась, подумала, что он может ударить или что-то еще, но он очень нежно прикоснулся губами к моим губам.

«Правило! Правило…»- забилось в мозгу, но я уже отмела его.

Целовался он божественно!

Хаус, хоть ты и мерзавец, но да, твои губы волшебны!

Мы целовались взахлеб, словно он не покупал меня, а считал своей женщиной. Потом я ласкала его, потом он - меня…

Могла ли проститутка когда-нибудь предположить, что клиент будет дарить ей наслаждение? Это вряд ли, но мой клиент словно был мной самой – он знал мое тело лучше меня, каждую складочку, каждый изгиб.

Я тонула в море удовольствия под его губами и языком, а когда он вошел в меня, то я поняла, что я пропала…

Он спал тревожно, хмурясь во сне, а я наблюдала за ним, закутавшись в одеяло и осторожно поглаживая его волосы.

Только в кино бывает так, что проститутку снимает богатей, потом дарит ей дорогие шмотки, а потом ведет к алтарю. Жизнь суровее: он клиент, я – жрица любви и, так уж вышло, что массажистка за ту же плату.

Я осторожно выпуталась из одеяла и встала.

Не стоило совать нос в его дела, но мне стало любопытно, кто он.

Дипломы, фотографии, пианино, гитара, таблетки… он был неординарной личностью.

Я стояла около пианино и думала, что длинные тонкие пальцы прикасались ко мне так же нежно, как к клавишам этого инструмента. Я погладила белые клавиши и села на стул рядом с пианино.

Я узнала, что зовут его Грегори Хаус, что он довольно непростой в общении человек, сложный, но сильный мужчина, что у него забавные ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбается, что у него самые красивые голубые глаза в Штатах, и что он молча переносит боль. Он простой человек, зря так девчонки про него говорили. Хромой – да, замкнутый – да, но… всего лишь человек.

Меня купили на ночь, и я не стала рассиживаться около пианино, вернувшись к нему в постель.

Он не спал – ночник был включен, оранжевый флакон уже готов был выдать очередную порцию таблеток – какую по счету?- но я бережно отстранила его руку и взяла тюбик с кремом.

-Я успокою боль,- пообещала я, прикасаясь к его бедру и глядя ему в глаза…

Салли заболела. Ее рвало желчью, у нее поднялась температура и началась лихорадка.

За месяц я вышла на точку только раз, но Хауса не застала. Он снова взял Эмми.

Соображая, что дочери нужна помощь и что моих скромных запасов лекарств мне не хватит, я вызвала 911 и мы поехали в больницу.

-Потерпи, малышка, еще немного и нас примут,- я гладила горячий лоб Салли и едва не плакала от бессилия. В смотровую никто не приходил уже минут двадцать, а ей становилось все хуже.

-Так, что тут у нас,- раздался знакомый голос и вошел…- Глубокая Глотка! – Хаус, казалось, был нисколько не удивлен. – Подхватила сифилис?

-Моя дочь…- начала я, но он отмахнулся от меня, опускаясь на кушетку.

-Да, детка,- он проверил у Салли глаза и рот,- твоя мама отлично сосет, но совершенно не умеет лечить детей.

-Что ты…- взбеленилась я. Да как он смеет говорить такое при ребенке!

-Слушай, Глубокая Глотка, - он взглянул на меня.- Твоя дочурка пойдет по твоим стопам,- я побагровела от злости. Ублюдок!- У нее стоматит, я выпишу рецепт, но не позволяй ей тащить в рот незнакомые предметы.

Я едва не влепила ему пощечину. Одно дело я, другое – моя дочь.

-Салли три года и я не планировала говорить ей…- начала я.

-…что ты проститутка и этим кормишь ее и все прочее?- нимало не смутился он.- Знаешь,- он наклонился к Салли,- твоя мать кудесница глубокого…

-Хаус!- от пощечины его спасла светловолосая девушка.- Кадди вызывает.

-Вот всегда так,- заворчал он, вставая.- Я так понимаю, что на работу ты выйдешь не ранее той недели?- он не стал дожидаться моего гневного ответа и ушел.

Полоскания, таблетки, попытки накормить дочь, снова полоскания – неделя прошла в кошмаре, но денег дома не заработаешь, я снова вышла на точку.

-Так-так…- мотоцикл притормозил около нас.- Глубокая Глотка. Я уж думал, что ты завязала с этим. Ладно, садись.

Я могла бы сказать ему, чтобы он катился, что я лучше умру, чем еще хоть раз отсосу ему, но мне очень нужны были деньги.

Он стащил джинсы, бросил на кровать крем и растянулся на кровати.

-Я проститутка, а не массажистка,- жестко произнесла я, складывая руки на груди.

Он приподнялся на локтях, с любопытством глядя на меня.

-Лекарства не помогли или у тебя просто плохое настроение?

-Ты сволочь, Хаус!- выпалила я.- Как ты посмел говорить о моей работе при маленькой девочке?

-Я затронул тонкие струны твоей души? – усмехнулся он. - Ах, извините, - он откинулся на кровати и заложил руки за голову.- Дочь вся в маму – тащит в рот, что можно и что нельзя, а потом мамаша заявляет мне, что я же еще и сволочь! Нет бы сказать спасибо или для начала последить за дочерью…

Я едва сдержалась, чтобы не треснуть его по больной ноге.

Наверное, у меня был зверский вид, если он приподнялся и взглянул на меня и мою поднятую, но так и не опущенную на его ногу руку.

-Так и тянет причинить мне и без того сильную боль?- спокойно спросил он.- Учти, я женщин не бью, но если ты ударишь, я тоже не сдержусь.

Из меня сразу же как будто выпустили всю злость. О чем я только думала?!

-Извини,- рука бессильно опустилась.- Ты ее спас, а я тут…

-Что – ты?- Хаус перевернулся на бок.

-Тебе больно, а я тут…

Он промолчал, потом положил руку на мою, когда я села на кровать.

-Ты можешь отплатить мне хотя бы массажем,- его голос был тих и как-то грустен.

Я взяла тюбик и выдавила крем на ладонь.

-Это меньшее, чем я тебе обязана,- я прикоснулась к его бедру.- Ложись.

-Никогда не думала уйти с улиц и найти нормальную работу?- поинтересовался он, когда я массировала уже минут пять.

-Мне предлагали работу в сауне – та же проституция,- ответила я. – Только здесь мне повезло с сутенером, а там…

-Я могу устроить тебя в фитнес-центр массажисткой,- вдруг сказал он. – Один пациент мне обязан. Уверен. Мне не откажут в одолжении. - Моя рука дернулась и он зашипел от боли.

-Могла бы просто сказать нет!- он тер потревоженную ногу.

-Прости, я просто…- я беспомощно что-то лепетала.- Дай я…

Он неодобрительно покосился на меня, проглотил три таблетки и снова растянулся на кровати.

Он невозможная задница, это я поняла сразу. И то, что девчонки были правы, что он полная задница по отношению к пациентам. И что он задница… кстати, задница у него – что надо…

Он снова ласкал меня, целовал, а я таяла в его объятиях, как школьница на выпускном балу при вручении короны.

Он свое слово сдержал – меня пригласили на собеседование в крутой фитнес-центр, на работу взяли. Зарплата там, конечно, меньше, чем заработки на улицу, но, по крайней мере, там не нужно никому отсасывать и ложиться под потных, воняющих дешевым пивом мужиков.

Хауса я видела еще дважды, когда он спустя три месяца позвонил мне и пригласил перепихнуться, обещая щедрые чаевые.

Я его послала… потом приехала… потом поняла, что влюбилась окончательно и с этим надо что-то делать.

Второй раз я привела дочку в больницу на осмотр еще через месяц. Он молча осмотрел Салли, попросил ее подождать меня в коридоре и чуть улыбнулся мне.

-Что ж, Глубокая Глотка… или мне теперь называть тебя Ловкие Пальчики?- он подмигнул.- Дочка здорова и похожа на маму.

-Я люблю тебя,- быстро произнесла я и зажмурилась. Когда я открыла глаза, я увидела не издевку на его лице, а какую-то печаль.

-Плохой выбор - я не умею любить, - сказал он.- Я сволочь, бездушная скотина и мне нравится быть таким.

-Я… - что я могла сказать? Конечно, он не самый лучший выбор, но в душе, за всей этой показной ехидностью, сволочизмом и иронией, я знала, есть тонкая душа, нежность и желание дарить что-то светлое. Не зря же он ежедневно встает с кровати, превозмогая боль, и едет на работу лечить людей.

Конечно, я не могу описать высоким слогом этого человека – на это способны поэты, но…

-Я познакомилась с парнем в клубе,- зачем-то сообщила ему я.- Мы встречаемся две недели и кажется, у нас серьезно.

Он чуть улыбнулся. Я подумала, что было бы здорово, если бы он сказал что-то ободряющее, какое-нибудь напутствие, но он произнес:

-Рад за тебя,- и вышел.

Через полгода я вышла замуж, переехала в другой город. Муж – прекрасный человек, добрый, надежный. Он не такой пылкий любовник как Хаус, но с ним спокойно. Он знает, кем я работала, и его это не волнует.

Изредка я вспоминаю ночную жизнь и несколько тоскую по странному едкому доктору, самому нежному из всех мужчин - любовнику с пронзительными голубыми глазами.

Я ежегодно посылаю ему открытки и подарки на Рождество, но они всегда возвращаются обратно с припиской «Ладно тебе…».

И тогда я улыбаюсь…


End file.
